Little Miss Davinbride
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: Clementine Davinbride has been gone fore a year, no one knew where or why but now she's back and Blair sees her as a threat. Maybe everything won't be the same as it had been before? Clem doesn't want to cause trouble with her old friends but trouble just seems to find her, in the form of Chuck Bass.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Upper Eastsiders,

Spotted: An old face stepping off a train in our fair City. Clementine Davinbride.

Here I am feeling a strange sense of deja vu as another old face steps off of a train here in New York City. Six months ago we reclaimed Serena Van Der Woodsen and today Little Miss Davinbride joins us for another round Upper Eastside fun.

Welcome home, Miss Davinbride

Xoxo Gossip Girl.

* * *

I stared up at the list of outgoing trains, I had only stepped off my own train moments ago and already I wanted to hop on another one and leave New York again.

"Your hi..." My bodyguard and care taker, Jenson began as he wheeled one of my suitcases to my side, I gave him a stern look and he corrected himself, "Miss Davinbride, we really must get to the hotel." I offered him a small smile and a nod, then he led the way to a black limousine waiting just outside the station.

The traffic was heavy and the journey was a slow crawl, I watched out the window as the people of New York City went about their days, hurrying around like ants, nothing new there. I hadn't been in the City for a little over a year and I had missed it dearly but I wasn't looking forward to the questions my disappearance must surely have created. I was so lost in thought that I was unaware the car had stopped moving and was a little startled when Jenson opened my door, "Welcome home, Miss Davinbride."

I stepped out of the car and looked up at the Plaza Hotel, it hadn't changed and I hadn't expected it too. I headed for the door while Jenson and some of the hotel staff collected my luggage from the car. I reached for the door just as someone from the other side pushed it open, sending me flying to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you okay?" A girl rushed to haul me back on to my feet as I ran a hand through my copper hair to flatten its dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah, no worries, I'm f-" I cut myself off and looked up at the girl, she was about half a foot taller than me and blonde, "Serena?" I said, I was surprised to see New York's resident party girl actually stood in New York since she'd left for boarding school about a month before I'd left. The girl's look of concern faded into a smile,

"Oh my God, Clementine?" She threw her arms around me in a tight hug and like an old habit my arms wrapped around her too. "So Gossip Girl was telling the truth." Serena commented and I frowned, I should have known the moment I stepped off the train I would be back on Gossips Girl's radar, I hadn't missed that at all. I opted to change the subject.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked each other as we pulled apart, then laughed. "It's a long story," Serena answered, "Blair's throwing a little party, I'm sure she'd love to see you?" The thought of seeing Blair wasn't all that thrilling, we were friends but she could be quite a difficult person to be around sometimes, though perhaps the year had changed her.

"Sure, why not?" I said "Let me just..." I walked over to Jenson to let him know I was going out, he was petty good at letting me go out on my own, even if he wasn't supposed to leave my side at all, "Speed dial number one, remember?" He told me and I nodded before going back to Serena, "All set, let's go!"

We caught a cab to Blair's place. Nothing here had changed either, the décor was still perfect and hydrangeas still sat on the entrance hall table. We stepped out of the elevator, music was coming from another room as Serena greeted a few people, it wasn't a huge party but there still seemed to be people everywhere I looked.

"Serena!" Blair called out as we entered the sitting room,

"Hey, Blair." Serena replied with a smile and I stood beside her, a perfectly practiced smile on my own lips.

"Oh look, the rumours are true, Little Miss Davinbride is once again gracing us with her presence." Blair added when she saw me, it wasn't a hostile comment but it wasn't exactly nice either. "Come, have a drink, there's food in the kitchen!" She offered a glass of something alcoholic to Serena who in turn offered it to me instead. I took it and took a sip, "Thanks, B." Blair continue to smile but her eyes narrowed slightly, I couldn't remember what I'd done but I'd obviously pissed her off at some point before I left.

Serena looked between the two of us, locked in a battle of narrowed eyes. If I couldn't even remember what I'd done it probably meant she was just blowing p something tiny to make drama, Blair loved drama. "Hey, guys I'm going to grab some food, Clem, come with?" She asked and I nodded, following her into the kitchen.

"What did I do to piss off Queen B?" I asked, hoping Serena could shed some light on the subject. Serena poured herself a glass of water and looked at me apologetically. "What?" I asked her, curious as to what she could possibly be sorry for.

"I should have thought," Serena began, "I was just so excited to see you that I forgot."

"Spit it out Serena," I said with a laugh, "What have I done?"

Serena took a sip from her glass before she spoke, "Its not what you've done, its who." She said and I could feel my cheeks heat almost instantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curling a strand of long hair around my finger.

"Blair and Chuck are sort of..." She trailed off, she didn't need to finish her sentence I knew where she was heading with it.

After a year away it shouldn't bother me, I shouldn't feel anything for him since I never had in the first place. Yet a part of me felt disappointed, for my previous five years of living in New York one constant was Chuck Bass and his ridiculously confusing feelings for me. We'd been friends, he would joke about wanting nothing more than getting into my pants but he'd never touched me, never even tried. He'd once found me so drunk that I could hardly even stand and instead of having sex with me like I'd drunkenly told him he could do, he'd hit speed dial number one and told Jenson to come and get me. Other times he hated me, like I was the worst thing in his life, like just seeing me made him feel horrible and he wouldn't speak to me for days. It was confusing but it had been the one thing I'd missed the most about New York.

I understood why Blair was acting how she was, everyone was convinced Chuck was in love with me and now if Chuck and Blair were an item she saw me as a threat.

"Maybe I should go?" I said and Serena frowned at me.

"No, Clem you can't leave we haven't seen each other in forever!" She said, "B'll get over it, I mean you always said Chuck wasn't in love with you and you were never in to him – except that one time,"

"Serena, you're babbling. I'm sure you're right but I just feel I need to still be gone for a little bit, let Blair get her head on straight. I'll see you at school on Monday, kay?"

"Sure, Clem. If that's what you think's best." Serena walked me to the elevator and watched as the doors closed.

I walked home, it wasn't a short walk, The Plaza was quite far from Blair's place but I enjoyed the air. New York even smelled the same. It seemed like everything here was the same except me and everything that mattered to me.

* * *

 _I've never written Gossip Girl before which is weird since I watched the show like forever ago and enjoyed it so much. Ugh I hate first chapters though. Please stick with me ever though this chapter was garbage? **~RainbowVeins**_


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a year I put on what passed for a school uniform at Constance Billard and looked in the mirror, I had tied my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head but looking at it now I took it down and let in hang in its loose curls around my face.

"Clem," Jenson said, knocking on her bedroom door, he only ever referred to me as Miss when other people were around, "You're going to be late," He said through the closed door.

With a final sigh I picked up my satchel bag and threw it over my shoulder. "I'm not going to be late." I said opening the door, "I've got plenty of time." Jenson stood there with a plate of pancakes with strawberries and whipped crème.

"For breakfast, I mean." He said, "You're going to be late for breakfast." He took the plate and wandered through to what was considered the dining room in my suit and placed the plate down in front of my usual seat. I didn't sit down to eat, instead I stayed standing and picked up a fork.

Jenson was in his mid-thirties and though he didn't look it he was hiding a six-pack beneath his stuffy suits and ties. He was also the only person in the whole world I trusted with my life.

"C'mon sit down." He said and pulled out the chair for me just as I polished off the last bit of my breakfast.

"No can do," I replied dumping the fork on my plate, "Got to get to school, bring the car around?"

He looked at me with a grin and sarcastically replied, "Yes, your highness."

* * *

Jenson dropped me off right outside the school gates. It was September and the wind had started to pick up but I hadn't thought to grab a jacket, instead I wrapped my tartan scarf a little tighter around my neck, not that it really did much good. I walked into the school courtyard and people whispered loudly around me, some speculated about where I had been for the last year, others commented on how upset Blair was with my return.

"Clem!" Serena called and jumped happily down the steps towards me.

"Hey, Serena." I replied, twisting a strand of hair around my finger, a nervous habit I'd developed.

"Hey, just ignore them. They're just sad that their lives aren't as exciting as yours." Serena joked, I laughed a little but not enough.

"Seriously MD, I'm sure Blair is completely over it." It was nice to hear her use my old Gossip Girl title - MD, Miss Davinbride – it made it seem like everything was the same again.

"What about Chuck?" I asked, "She's going to expect me to avoid him like the plague, you know how Blair can be." Of course Serena knew, she had plenty of experience with Blair and sleeping with her boyfriends, even if Blair and Chuck weren't even a thing when Clementine... Blair maybe wasn't going to be completely over it.

"Chuck's, I don't know, my friend. He was the first friend I made when I was eleven and in the big city all by myself." I used dramatic hand gestures to make a point. "I don't want to lose that."

Serena looked down at me, her eyes were almost but not quite pitying, "Have you talked to Chuck?" She asked, "At all in the last year?"

I shook my head, I'd been too busy with my family and sorting everything out, then I got a new phone and lost all my contacts and... Well it had been stressful. I didn't tell Serena this though, I just left it as a head shake. "Then maybe, you don't even need him anymore." She said as if she was the happiest person alive, I knew how Serena felt about Chuck, the same way plenty of people, especially woman, felt about Chuck, but she didn't know him like I did.

"Oh, well. Look," She said looking towards the school gates where another black car was pulling up, "Now's your chance to talk to him." Sure enough out of the car stepped Nate Archibald – who looked tired but still as handsome as I remembered him to be – And Chuck Bass – who looked, as always, very pleased with himself. My stomach flipped and I wasn't certain it was in a good way. His eyes found mine almost instantly and his smile changed a little, like he couldn't quite believe that the rumours were true but he was glad that they were. I should have smiled back but I couldn't.

Then he walked straight passed me and towards the steps where Blair stood with her minions, surveying her kingdom. He climbed the steps and kissed Blair's cheek, she looked down at me triumphantly, like Chuck was a prize and she'd won. Chuck was no prize, in fact he was an arse.

"Let's get to class," I said to Serena and now her eyes did look at me with pity, "We're going to be late." I said even though there were at least five minutes before we had to be heading to homeroom, even so Serena came with me, she was a good friend, Blair was her best friend yet she was willing to walk passed her with me without even questioning it. I'd missed our friendship. We walked up the steps passed Blair with her annoying little smirk and passed Chuck, he didn't even give me a second glance. Once inside Serena stopped me.

"Hey, are you okay, Clem?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what I was right now.

"He didn't even say hello, Serena." I finally replied. "He hasn't seen me in a year and he didn't even say hello." Serena rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe it's for the best, he's not a good person you know, maybe this is your lucky escape." She told me. She had a good point, Chuck was poison to almost everyone he touched but he'd never been that way with me.

"Do you want to meet me after school?" I said changing the subject, "Catch up for lost time?"

"Sure, we can have dinner in the hotel restaurant?" Serena suggested and I nodded.

We parted ways, each of us heading for our separate homerooms.

* * *

Dinner was the most fun I'd had in so long, "So you and Dan are pretty serious then?" I asked and Serena nodded.

"Yeah, we are." She replied and I knew she loved him from the way she smiled whenever one of us said his name. "But what about you?" Serena asked, "You've been gone a whole year, where have you been?"

"Home," I replied, most people knew I wasn't from America, "Back to Benvia, you know that tiny little country that no one's ever heard of?"

"Really?" Serena asked, "But you just disappeared, Chuck took you home from that party then the next morning you were just gone."

"My father died." I said simply, it was no big deal, not anymore, I'd had my time to come to peace with it and we'd never really been close.

"Oh," Serena said and there was that pitying gaze again, "Oh Clementine I'm so sorry." I shrugged it off and told her it was fine. A silence passed between us and I picked at the pasta in front of me.

"I slept with Chuck, you know." I said and I must have shocked her because she dropped her fork onto the table.

"You what?" She asked, she'd joked about it plenty of times but had never thought it was something I'd ever actually do. "When?"

"That night when he took me home from the party." I said like it wasn't major news. "I hadn't even been drinking but my mom texted me to let me know my dad had died-"

"Your mum texted you that?" Serena said, she sounded horrified, I wondered how she'd sound if I'd have told her it was probably one of her many servants who'd actually done it. I nodded and carried on,

"Yeah so anyways I asked Chuck if he could get me a cab and he must have see how upset I was 'cause he insisted on coming with me." Serena listened intently, "We sat in my room for a while, he didn't ask what was wrong, he just hugged me to him and told me everything was fine and then I kissed him and then we... well, you know." Serena sat speechless for what felt like forever. I continued to eat my meal like it was nothing, it was nothing, Chuck had slept with half the girl on the Upper East Side, I wasn't special.

"And then you just disappeared?" She asked and I nodded, "You slept with him and then just disappeared without even saying goodbye." When she said it like that it sounded horrible, but it was Chuck, he slept with girls and then never spoke to them again like it was a normal part of life. "Clem, why would you even think about sleeping with Chuck?" She sounded like it was worst mistake I could ever make, "You always said you never saw Chuck like that."

"I know, it was stupid, I was in a bad place and he made me feel better." I said, "The worst part is for the last year he's all I could think about, it's ridiculous. He's like a song I can't get out of my head."

"So what," Serena began again, "You expected to come back and he'd just be here waiting for you?" The disbelief in her voice was thick and it sounded so stupid when she said it. I couldn't make eye contact with her, instead staring into my pasta like it was the most intriguing thing I'd ever seen.

"I guess. I don't even know why, I don't even like him like that." I replied, my voice small. Serena laughed and it surprised me.

"Oh Clem," She said, "You're so naïve, its beautiful."

* * *

 _Ugh this is so full of babble, its so bad but if I play with it anymore its just going to get worse. So here it is in all its terrible glory. **~RainbowVeins**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been back in New York for a little over two weeks now and so far the only one of my old friends to speak to me was Serena. It was fine I guess, she'd introduced me to her boyfriend Dan and his little sister Jenny, they seemed cool and we hung out a few times but it felt empty. It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday and I was sat in a hotel bar drinking whatever alcohol the bartender put in front of me, I wanted to feel something and if that just happened to be feeling sick then I would take it.

"Little Miss Davinbride," A voice said behind me, I wondered if I would ever escape that hook and be just Clementine. "How wonderful to see you again, here, in New York, where you left me." His voice got a little harsher with each word and I turned in my seat to come face to face with Chuck. Well at least he was talking to me, so that was progress, right?

"Chuck," I said, twisting at my hair, "It's good to see you again." I tried to sound confident but it didn't come out that way.

"You mean after disappearing for a year, without saying goodbye, with even so much as a reason for leaving or a clue as to when you would be back. You just up and left, letting me wonder what I'd done wrong." He continued to smile, like we were having the most pleasant conversation. I wanted to hit him but I wanted to hug him too. I took another sip of the red and orange cocktail I'd been given. "Well look at you drinking alone, not going back to old habits I hope." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course not, that part of my life is over, you know that." I said and he looked at me with that ever present smirk.

"So why are you here at three in the afternoon, drinking alone?" He asked, I sighed and turned away from him.

"Because my life is meaningless and everybody I love are arseholes." I took another gulp, whatever I was drinking it definitely had vodka in it. "What are you doing here, Chuck? I thought you weren't talking to me?"

Chuck ordered a drink from the bartender before he answered me, "I was here on some business for my father, I saw you and thought I'd finally driven you to drink, I know I have that effect on woman." I rolled my eyes at him and changed the subject.

"So you and Blair huh? I didn't see you and Little Miss Virginity as a match for each other." I could be hostile towards Blair if I wanted, so far I'd taken her hostility lying down and she hadn't bothered to crush me but like any good Upper Eastsider I loved drama and I didn't feel like lying down anymore.

"Well, she can't hold that title anymore." Chuck commented and I raised my eyebrows at him,

"I should have guessed really, she must be good if she can get the great Chuck Bass to commit to her."

"Not everything is about sex, Clemmy." Chuck replied and I damn near choked on my drink.

"It must be love." I replied, the thought left a sour taste in my mouth. Love was a ridiculous thing. "So Nate's okay with you and his girlfriend of forever being together?"

"A lot changed after you left, Clem." Chuck said, staring down into his own drink. We fell into a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, it was just there.

"Why did you leave, Clemmy?" Chuck asked, "Was it because of me? Of us?"

I shook my head, "No of course not! Chuck I..." I sighed, "My dad died, the night you took me home, my dad died. I had to go home, to Benvia I mean."

"You couldn't even say goodbye? I woke up and you were gone, your stuff was gone." I finished off the rest of my drink and not a moment later it was replaced with a new one, I finished that one too. "Slow down Clem, I thought this wasn't like before."

"Its not!" I snapped, I used to drink a lot, all day everyday, Serena and I were always drinking and Georgina Sparks made it worse, Chuck had saved me on more than one occasion, covering for me with Jenson, sobering me up before taking me home, and it wasn't always alcohol, drugs had been a pretty big part of my life. "Why am I even bothering?" I asked myself out loud, "Chuck, I'm sorry, I should have said goodbye but there was no time. I had to go home." Silence fell between us again, this time it was uncomfortable, I wanted to tell him so bad why I had to go home but I knew once you told a secret here, everyone knew it by the end of the day.

"I thought you'd wait for me, you know." I told him as I stirred my next drink with a straw, "Like I guessed you would sleep around a bit because that's what you do but in the end I thought you'd be waiting for me." I laughed, "I guess I sort of believed for a second that when everybody said you were in love with me it might actually be true."

"I was waiting for you." Chuck replied, "But you never called, didn't text or email, hell I'd have accepted a letter delivered by owl if it meant I knew I was still on your radar but nothing, eventually I accepted that I wasn't on your radar and that you probably weren't coming back."

"You really want a goodbye Chuck?" I asked and he watched me carefully, "Have this one." I downed the cocktail in front of me and hopped out of my seat, I stumbled a little and Chuck reached out a hand to steady me but I swatted him away. "I'm done playing your game, it's not fun and I don't want to play. Enjoy your life with Blair. Goodbye Chuck." I walked away from him towards the main lobby and the elevator.

* * *

 _Nothing seems to connect and I have all these ideas that just aren't coming together very well. I'm sorry I suck. **~RainbowVeins**_


	4. Chapter 4

I'd slept since four on Saturday afternoon till eleven on Sunday morning. I lay in my bed with the covers pulled over my head, I didn't feel sick, didn't even have a headache and that just disappointed me. Eventually I dragged myself out of bed and went in search of food. Jenson sat on one of the pristine sofas drinking coffee and working through some paperwork. I ordered room service, nothing heavy just two different desserts and a glass of orange juice.

"That's not healthy," Jenson said without looking up from his papers. He wore this stupid little glasses whenever he had to read important things, I didn't think they really did anything except make him look like he knew what he was doing, which he probably didn't.

"Oh well," I said dropping into the seat beside him, "Did Mother send those?" I asked nodding at the papers,

"Yes, she wants you to take a look and have everything signed by the end of the day." Jenson replied, "It's just standard procedures, new rooves and fixing walls, that sort of thing."

I sighed, "I thought she said I had a year before I'd have to even deal with anything?" I questioned.

"Some things can't wait a year," Jenson commented as a knock sounded on the door.

"Just sign them for me, please?" I asked as I got up to answer it, I'd expected room service but instead I got an incredibly smiley Serena Van Der Woodsen. I must have looked disappointed because she said,

"Nice to see you too, Clem." And laughed a little, I opened the door wider so she could come in.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to be cake." I laughed, I was still in my pyjamas so I excused myself for a moment to change and maybe brush my hair. When I came back, Serena had made herself comfy and Jenson had made himself scarce.

"Your Bodyguard was signing your name on a lot of important looking papers," Serena commented and I waved it off.

"He does that when I don't want too, it's fine." I laughed. Another knock at the door, I hoped this was my food and my stomach growled in agreement. I answered the door and sure enough it was my food. I offered Serena one of my desserts which she accepted happily.

"How did you know I was coming?" Serena laughed and she tucked in to a slice of chocolate cake.

"Actually they were both mine," I said sheepishly taking a sip of my orange juice. I picked up a fork and started to eat a slice of toffee cheesecake. Serena looked at me with a grin. "So what can I do for you, Serena?" I asked, it wasn't like her to just show up.

"Well, actually Blair asked if I'd invite you to her party tonight, it's meant to be pretty huge." Serena told me, I didn't see why she couldn't just call and tell me about it but she maybe just wanted an excuse to get out of her own room for a bit.

"Why would Blair invite me to a party?" I asked "She's done nothing but send me death stares since I got home." Serena shrugged at me, and took another bite of her cake.

"Chuck's going to be there, maybe you can talk to him?" Serena suggested and I went on to tell her about how I had already talked to him the night before. "Oh, Clem," She said, "I don't know what you really expected from him."

"To be nice to me?" I suggested, "I played his stupid games for the last five years of my life, I go home for a year and when I come back I think I can just fall back into my old life but everything's different." It frustrated me, "I'm only here for a year," I told Serena, "don't tell anybody but once this years up I have to go back to Benvia."

Serena looked at me like she couldn't believe what I'd just said. "What do you mean? Why do you have to go back?" I wanted to explain it to her but I didn't want to give up my secret, I didn't want her to think different of me. "You can tell me anything, Clem, you know that right?"

I sighed, I trusted Serena. I trusted sober Serena even more. "My name is Clementine Ramona Medici-Davinbride." I told her and she just kept looking at me, "Princess Clementine Ramona Medici-Davinbride of Benvia." Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised, she didn't believe me. I hadn't expected her too, Benvia was such an unknown country that the thought of them even having their own royal family probably seemed farfetched to anyone. "I have a year till I become eighteen and have to take the throne from my father who died last year."

Serena shook her head at me, "I don't understand," She said and I reached down the side of the sofa, Jenson always stuck his newspapers down there while he was still reading them. I pulled it out and showed the front cover to Serena. It was the Benvian newspaper and on the front cover was a tasteful photo of me boarding a plane to fly back to America. Serena read the headline, 'Princess Flees the Country'.

"I didn't flee, I came back because here always felt like home when home never did." I said, "I came back to fix things with people and to tell Chuck... Well I don't know what I was going to tell Chuck but it was something." I put the plate of half eaten cheesecake on the coffee table. "If I don't go back for my coronation at the end of the year, I abdicate the throne to my cousin, Katerina because my little brother is too young to take it and Katerina's father is a tyrant, I could never leave my country to him even if I know I don't want it myself." It all seemed ridiculous, it was my truth but every word I said just felt more and more ridiculous.

"So," Serena said, "Do I have to call you 'Your Highness' now?" She asked and her stunned expression melted into a playful smile.

"You call me that and I will have you executed." I teased back. "Oh Serena, you can't tell anyone." I told her seriously, "I shouldn't have even told you, if my uncle finds where I am he could seriously pose a threat to my life. That's why I've lived in New York most of my life."

"What I don't understand is if your mother is still alive can't she just be queen?" Serena asked and I smiled.

"Benvian law states that one ruler must have royal blood. My mother doesn't have royal blood she was married into the line and therefore cannot rule the country without my father." I explained, Benvia's laws were old and seriously needed updating with the world but for now I couldn't do a thing about them.

We sat in silence for a while, I didn't want to push Serena while it was a lot of information to take in, I'd gone from New York socialite to actual Princess in a matter of minutes, it was a lot to get your head around. I felt better knowing that someone knew my secret though, like a weight had been lifted just a little bit from my shoulders.

"So are you coming to Blair's party?" Serena asked with a smile, just like that she'd accepted it and moved on. I breathed a sigh of relief and once again I thanked the world for Serena's friendship.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said and picked up my fork once more to eat my cheesecake.

* * *

 _I don't have anything to really say, except for thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this more than I am :') **~RainbowVeins**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you need a jacket for that outfit?" Jenson said as I picked up my purse from the sofa, I shook my head.

"Lighten up," I told him; it was freezing outside in the September air but I was only going to be outside for a few seconds getting in and out of a car. My outfit consisted of a little black dress – and by little I mean it only just covered what it was supposed to cover – and pair of black stilettos. It maybe wasn't my most tasteful outfit but I could have gone for a lot tackier, this was my happy middle ground. A knock on the door to my suit caught my attention, "That'll be Serena." I said and headed for the door, "Don't wait up!" I called over my shoulder and I vaguely heard him mention my speed dial as I slammed the behind me.

Serena's outfit wasn't too different to mine, maybe a little longer and hers was red but other than that it was pretty similar. We went downstairs and got in a cab, Blair had hired a club for the event. The partied started at nine but it was almost ten so It was in full swing by the time we arrived. Blair came over to us so fast that I was certain she must have been watching the door, waiting for us to turn up. She greeted Serena happily and the two hugged, then she turned to me and greeted me too, the fake niceness of her voice was sickly.

After getting that out of the way I headed straight for the bar and ordered a cocktail. For some reason I wasn't feeling in the party mood, I'd felt fine about it all day until I'd started to get dressed. After that the thought of being here made me feel empty, like turning up was pointless. I drank my first drink by the bar and ordered a second one.

"If you see my glass empty, I want you to replace it with a full one." I told the guy who was serving me, he looked a little sceptical until I handed over a fifty dollar bill.

"You got it sunshine." He told me and pocketed the note.

I surveyed the party around me, everyone was drinking and at least half of them must have been doing it on fake IDs. Serena and Blair were talking with a group of girls over by a table. I didn't know who I was looking for until I found him, sat by a group of girls and Nate was Chuck. Looking at him made me feel a little sick, like he made me nervous but that was ridiculous. Catching my eye he offered me his signature smirk before shrugging himself away from one of the girls and heading in my direction.

Her leant against the bar beside me, "Nice top, couldn't find any bottoms to match?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah I had trouble deciding so I opted to come without." I said and took another sip of my drink, the music was loud and had a heavy baseline and I could feel it vibrating the room and my bones. There were people dancing and after two more drinks I would probably join them, I never danced sober. I glanced over to Blair and Serena, they were still talking to the group they had been before but Blair's eyes were on me. They were narrowed and challenging, I raised an eyebrow at her. I wasn't lying down anymore. I polished off the cocktail and as promised the bartender brought me another glass.

"Your girlfriend is beckoning for you." I said watching Blair as she tried to get Chuck's attention, "You better heel, there's a good dog." I said and Chuck narrowed his eyes at me before slinking off to Blair's side. I watched Blair make a show of kissing him, a show meant to tell me that Chuck was hers.

I didn't want to steal him from her, that wasn't my goal. I wanted to show her she couldn't push me around like everybody else, I wasn't one of her minions and I wouldn't bend to her every command. I just wanted my friends back, I wanted a good, last year without all the trouble but with Chuck Bass involved, all I was going to get was trouble.

I talked to a few people as I drank, I was on my fourth drink now and the dance floor was looking very inviting so when a guy, a little older than myself beckoned for me to come dance with him, no wasn't even an option for me. I drank and danced at the same time, my stilettos were killing my feet but it felt good, numbed by the vodka. We tried to talk a little but we had to shout over the music that someone had turned up even louder, eventually we just stopped trying.

Dancing was one of my favourite thing about parties, I always looked good dancing and I guess the guy thought so too since after a few more minutes his hands were everywhere. The bartender came and replaced my empty glass once more. I don't know how many I'd had now but it was definitely over the limit I'd given myself before I'd got here. The said something to me but I couldn't hear him so I just nodded, he took my hand and began to lead me off the dance floor, towards the door. I got the idea of what he must have said.

Just before I could slip out the door with him, a hand grabbed my other arm, jolting me to a halt.

"Not today, buddy." A voice said and I looked up to see Chuck squaring up to the guy who had tried to lead me out. "Why don't you go find some other under-age girl to waste your time on?" The guy didn't put up much of a fight and eventually sauntered off to do just that.

The bar door closed with me still inside, I looked up at chuck, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, I was angry, I don't know why I was angry, I hadn't even really wanted to go with that guy.

"Saving you," Chuck said, his signature smirk back in place on his lips. I wanted to punch it right off his lips.

"I didn't need saving!" I told him, "I'm perfectly fine!" He looked down at me, his eyes were condescending, looking at me like I was a feeble child who didn't know how to look after herself.

"You're drunk," He commented and I laughed.

"Half the people here are drunk." I told him, "I didn't need saving, you're not some knight saving the bloody princess." I laughed, he wouldn't understand why I laughed but being an actual princess made that sound funny to me.

We fought for a little while, back and forth about me being drunk and how I should probably go home. The door behind me opened knocking into me, I stumbled a little and the room swayed, if I hadn't been drunk I'd have been fine but that wasn't the case. I lost my footing and fell straight into Chuck, he caught me without a moments hesitation and for a second I let myself linger in his arms, he smelled nice, Chuck always smelled nice. Then I pushed him away and went to join the party once more.

I found Serena easily, she always stood out in a crowd. I decided to stick close to her for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _I actually like this chapter so yippee for that. **~RainbowVeins**_


End file.
